


Coco Loco for Two

by j_crew_guy



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody and Murray relax at the beach together with a beverage or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coco Loco for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Riptide Summer Challenge over at Pier 56 on LJ.](http://pier56.livejournal.com/309457.html)
> 
> My inspiration was [this photo.](http://i.imgur.com/nWgntDc.jpg)

Murray settled into the beach chair with a contented sigh. He had slathered sunblock where appropriate on himself and was ready to relax. His red and grey striped bermuda shorts went nicely with his pink gingham short-sleeved shirt. He adjusted the straw hat on his head before glancing over at Cody across the small table between them. "I really appreciate you letting me borrow your hat," Murray told him. 

"Think nothing of it," Cody murmured in reply. He was close to dozing off thanks to the warm sunshine and sound of the ocean waves. 

Murray snuck a longer look over at Cody. He was sprawled out in his beach chair, bare legs akimbo in a pair of khaki shorts. The brightly colored Hawaiian shirt Cody wore was loosely buttoned, displaying the dusting of darker blond hair on his chest and the trail of hair that led to the waist of his shorts.

A red-headed waitress cracking gum loudly interrupted his reverie. "Bowsersky?" 

Murray squinted as he looked up at her. "Bozinsky, yes." 

"One Coco Loco, two straws. Here you go." Murray was fairly certain the waitress smirked as she set the drink down on the table between him and Cody.

"Didn't I tell the bartender we wanted two drinks?"

"Hmmm?" Cody turned his head to look. He lowered his sunglasses to better inspect the beverage. Some frothy, rum-based beverage served up in a coconut, garnished with paper umbrellas, fruit impaled on a stick and two straws. What was the problem here? "Looks fine to me." Cody slid his sunglasses back into place.

Murray's mouth hung open as he watched in disbelief as Cody plucked the blueberry and cherry from the stick and popped them in his mouth. "I can't believe you did that! The drink is incomplete without all of the fruit garnish! There's no way I can take it to the bar and explain this mistake to the bartender so we can have the two drinks I paid for."

Cody turned in his chair and put a calming hand on Murray's shoulder. "Did you want the cherry?" he asked with a rakish grin. "Relax, would you? We're on vacation, just the two of us. Nick's away with that girl he met on that case and I thought we could have some fun too."

"But Cody..."

Cody pressed a finger to Murray's sputtering lips to silence him. He picked up the coconut in one hand and pulled the plastic sword out with the other. "Here, try the star fruit."

Murray took the offered fruit. "You know, the star fruit is an interesting specimen. No two people can say it tastes the same to them," he said while he chewed thoughtfully. "I might think it tastes like a sweet lemon, while you could think it tastes like a blend of apple and grape. I suppose it was included with the drink because it's supposed to enhance the flavor of the beverage."

While Cody watched Murray finish the fruit, he shifted his sunglasses to the top of his head. Then he removed the stick that had held the garnish, followed by the pair of paper umbrellas, closing them with care before setting them down on the table. He took hold of the straws and stirred the drink in a lazy fashion. Cody released the straws and sure enough, when they settled they were on opposite ends of the coconut. "Check that out."

"What is it, Cody?"

"Just a way we can share this," he grinned rakishly. He offered one end of the coconut to Murray. 

Murray considered the situation for a moment. After he realized there were no objections to be raised, he lowered his head to take the straw on his side in his mouth. Cody smirked as he followed on the opposite side of the coconut.

After a little mutual sipping, Cody let Murray have the coconut to himself. Murray sat there and continued to slurp until he had drained the drink. As the alcohol began to kick in, his face reddened slightly and he began to relax. Murray carefully placed the drained coconut back on the table. "I must say, Cody, that this really was a good idea of yours for the two of us to get away like this. Two male friends spending time together here on the beach, just watching the waves roll in and other people enjoy the beach. This really was a good idea of yours."

Cody half-listened to Murray as he went on. It was a skill both he and Nick had developed over the years, a necessary skill for life with Murray. Cody picked up one of the paper umbrellas from the table and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger as he considered the best way to get Murray to stop talking. 

"Ah, the hell with it," Cody muttered after a moment, figuring the best way was the most direct. He shifted in his seat. 

"Hey Murray?" 

"Yes, Cody?" 

Cody leaned over and took his hat off Murray's head, placing it under the table between them. Then he kissed Murray on the lips. Cody took advantage of how surprised he was and slipped him a little tongue as well. The "Allen Special" was always a winner.

Cody settled back in his chair, smiling a contented smile. The star fruit had added a pleasant tang. He was certain that Murray would be speechless for a good long while now, and he could enjoy the sun and surf in peace until then. 

Cody did care for Murray, but he had spent the better part of the day listening to him outline his plans for upgrading the Roboz in detail and needed a temporary respite. He put his sunglasses back down over his eyes and settled down in his chair again.

Murray's mouth hung open as his brain attempted to parse what Cody had just done. The sensation of Cody's mustache against the dark stubble on his own had been both ticklish and pleasant. He also found that he also enjoyed Cody's tongue slipping into his mouth. Overall, he had decidedly liked this experience and wanted to do it again.

Murray wasn't normally a guy who acted on impulse. He preferred to consider his options and then act accordingly. But living with Cody and Nick, he had learned that sometimes it was best to throw caution to the wind. 

Murray got to his feet and adjusted his glasses. He stood there for a moment, not because he was reconsidering, but because the alcohol made him feel a little unsteady. Once he felt confident about movement, he made his way over to where Cody sat. "Hey Cody?"

"Yeah, Murray, what is it?" Cody replied without looking up at him.

"I wanted to return the favor," Murray said, feeling emboldened by the Coco Loco. He attempted to straddle Cody's chair. 

"What favor was that? You got the drink, so I figured we were even."

"This one," Murray told him as he bent down and kissed Cody. Murray's glasses and Cody's sunglasses made a soft clacking sound as he did.

Cody took a moment to remove his sunglasses and set them on the table. He then grinned wryly as he wrapped an arm around Murray, pulling him down onto the chair with him. He kissed Murray back and was a little surprised when Murray slipped him the tongue this time. The "Bozinsky Special" did have a certain ring to it, Cody thought.

They settled on the chair awkwardly. Cody nuzzled Murray's neck, the bristles of his mustache tickling Murray's skin.

Their reverie was interrupted by the familiar sound of gum being loudly cracked. "Bozosky?"

Murray tried to maintain his dignity as he looked up at the red-headed waitress from on top of Cody. "Bozinsky, yes." His face was flushed. Cody smiled and waved at her from underneath Murray. "Hi there."

"Turns out I made a mistake and you did order two Coco Locos. Here's your other one." She set it down next to the empty coconut. "Would you like me to remove the old one or did you want to keep it around?"

"Oh, ah, thank you miss," Murray stammered. "You can take the empty away. We have no need for it now." He awkwardly rolled off of Cody onto the sand. Murray got to his feet and took out a few singles from his wallet. "Thanks," he told her as he handed her the money.

"No problem," was her reply as she stuck the money in a pocket on her blouse. "Enjoy your uh, day or whatever," she mumbled before walking away in the general direction of the bar.

Murray turned his attention back to Cody and found him smiling with the cherry from the drink's garnish between his teeth. "Come and get it," he told Murray, one eyebrow raised provocatively.

"I would be more than happy to," Murray replied with a smile of his own.


End file.
